Various jurisdictions have imposed laws relating to the duty of a driver of a vehicle meeting or overtaking a school bus and reporting of such violations. For example, the state of Georgia has enacted Code Section 40-6-163 of the Official Code of Georgia. Currently, the methods of detecting violations and enforcing such laws are primarily manual. Thus, a need exists for more effective detection of violations of such laws.